Life or Death
by Holly Rose E
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 NOW UP* Alright, the one you've all been waiting for . . . will Tai live . . . or will he die? Only you can find out by, dun dun dun, READING!
1. Default Chapter

DarkAngel  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone is this story, so please don't sue me. This chapter is pretty sad. I'm just warning you now, in case you don't like sad fics. This takes place a few months after 02 and Matt and Sora never hooked up.  
  
Life or Death  
Chapter 1  
  
I ran. I just dropped the phone and started running. I couldn't believe it. Why? Why did it have to happen to him? I couldn't get the phone call out of my mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Is this Ms. Takenouchi?"  
"Yes, this is her. How may I help you?"  
"This is Ms. Futiyama from the hospital. Do you know a Mr. Taichi Kamiya?"  
"Ohmygod, what happened?"  
"I'm sorry to tell you that he's been hit by a truck."  
~End Flashback~  
  
My whole world had ended in that one sentence. I don't know what I'd do if he died. I've never told him. Never told him three little words. Oh, please don't die, Taichi-kun. I don't know how long I'd been running when I got to the Odaiba Hospital. I slammed open the doors and ran to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but could you tell me where Mr. Tai Kamiya's room is?" She nodded and started typing. It took an eternity.  
  
"He's on the 6th floor; room 869C."  
  
I didn't even thank her, I just ran for the stairs. I was there in no time flat. I looked to my left, and I saw everybody else already there.   
  
I ran up to Kari and asked, "Is he - is he?"  
  
She shook her head and told me, "No, he not dead. But the doctors said he might not pull through. And if he does it'll be a miracle."  
  
I started bawling. "Oh god, please let him make it. Please."  
  
Matt came up to me and held me; he whispered, "It's OK, Sora-chan."  
  
Something went off inside me. It surprised me and I must have gasped because Matt was now looking at me from arms length.   
  
"Sorry, Sora." He said sheepishly, sitting back down.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
I turned around at the voice and saw my mama run from the elevators.   
  
"You surprised me when you just took off like that. Why didn't you wait?" She asked me.  
  
"I had to get here. I just couldn't wait." I told her.  
  
Mama nodded and went to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. There was a pause.  
  
"When are you going to tell him, Sora?" Mimi asked softly.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to now."  
  
"You have to believe in my brother." Kari said firmly.  
  
I nodded and looked at my shoes. I remembered everything the two of us had been through. When we first met, when he puked in my hat and not telling me about it, when he rescued me from Datamon, and the e-mail he sent apologizing for the hairclip. Every time he was there for me I loved him more and more.   
  
He was always there when I needed to talk. And he always welcomed me with open arms after a fight I had with mama. He always listened and let me cry on his shoulder. I love him so much it's unreal. I don't know what I, or any us to be honest, would do if he left us.   
  
A doctor suddenly came out of his room. Tai's parents ran up to him and Mr. Kamiya asked, "Can we see him now?" Mrs. K looked like she was beyond tears.  
  
"Family first. Then any friends may go in one at a time." He said. Then he nodded and left.  
  
Kari and her parents went in. Mrs. Kamiya dragged in Mama in there with her. I sat down and waited in silence with the others. They stayed in there for 10 minutes, which is the limit. When they came out, no one was crying. It was as if tears wouldn't even be able to explain their pain. Matt went next, followed my Mimi. Soon everyone had gone, and it was my turn.   
  
I took a deep breath and opened the door. I took a step in and paused. I heard the door close behind me. I looked to my right and saw a wall. He had his own room. I turned my head and fell to my knees. There he was all bloodied and bruised. There was a heart monitor and a million wires and tubes. Tears were cascading down my cheeks like waterfalls. I slowly got up and staggered over next to him. I was on my knees again. I took his hand and put it to my lips and started praying. When I was done I moved the hair out of his face.   
  
"Don't leave me, Tai-chan. I need you. Because - Because I love you." I said, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. But after I admitted this, the symbol of Courage appeared on his forehead. I stood up and looked in his mirror and saw the emblem of Love on my own forehead.  
  
"You need Courage to have Love." I muttered as I sat back down next him.  
  
Yolei poked her face in and said, "Your times up, Sora. You can come back tomorrow." She paused noticing my forehead. She asked, "Oh! Sora, what's on you forehead? Isn't that the sign of Love?" I nodded and walked out.  
  
"Sora-." I cut Davis off saying, "I know. Tai's appeared too. I think I know what happened."   
  
"You told him, didn't you?" Kari asked.  
  
I nodded. Kari and Mimi were the only ones (I think) that know about my crush on Tai. As I was walking to Mama's car, I looked to the heavens and asked again, "Please let him make it. We all need and love him."  
  
  
So what'd you think? If you didn't I can totally understand. And I know it was short, but the chapters will be short. Chapter 2 will be here very soon. And i promise it'll be happier. Please tell me what u thought of it. ^-^. Also, if you haven't read my story -The child of purity- please do so and review! I've only got 5! I need some backup or i might not continue writing it (and it's supposed to be pretty long, mind u.) And if i DO stop writing, you'll be left in the dark. MWAHAHAHA! Sorry, i've had my daily dosage of cafeene, i never leave home w/out taking it first.  



	2. Chapter 2

DarkAngel'89  
Disclaimer: Own nada. Anywho, this chapter, as promised, isn't sad at all. i'm gonna shut up so you can R&R, okay? Okay.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where was I? One minute I'm on my way to Sora's and a truck comes out of nowhere and now I'm on a cloud, I think. I started walking. No, floating. This is too weird. I looked over my shoulder and saw wings.  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!!!!!!" I looked down; to make sure I didn't have a robe or anything crazy like that on, and saw what I had had on earlier.   
  
"Hey, there." I spun around and saw . . . an angel. She had long silver (no, not gray like granma's) hair bright blue eyes, and a long one layered dress that shimmered like a rainbow when she walked. She also had a staff with a silver sphere at the top.   
  
"Uuuuhhh . . . Who are you?" I asked.   
  
She smiled and answered, "I'm Anna Belle, and you, sir, are at the place where we decide whether you die or live."   
  
My jaw dropped 6 ft., and I'm not even that tall. That truck must have hit, well, more like pulverized me pretty bad.  
  
"You're right it did hit u. Your family and friends are extremely worried about you." "Everyone?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"All right. I've made my decision. I want to live."   
  
She laughed and told me, "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression you decide. I do. I have to look at your records."   
  
"Records?"   
  
She nodded. And before I knew it we were in an office. I started wandering around and messing with all the unusual, cool stuff.   
  
"You've saved the world. Impressive." I jumped. I have forgotten all about Anna Belle. "Have you decided yet?" I asked hopefully.   
  
"You may go back to your body, but you'll be in a lot of pain. I want to show you something. Come over here." Anna Belle was standing in front of a GIANT computer screen.   
  
I walked over and she pushed a few invisible buttons that glowed when touched. Very advanced technology. Cool. The next thing I know I saw my body connected to a gajillion machines, wires and tubes. I was completely mangled.   
  
"What's this ha-?" "Quite. Watch." Anna Belle quieted me.   
  
Sora appeared. She stumbled over to my bed. She took my hands and started praying. Then she said something I had been dying to know for almost 5 years. "Don't leave me Tai-chan. I need you. Because . . . Because I love you." Then the sign of Courage come on my forehead and Love came on Sora's. Anna Belle turned it off.   
  
I tried to find my voice. "You mean, she just . . . just . . ."   
  
"Admitted love? Yes, but you've been in a coma for 2 months now. Sora, along with everyone else, comes visits you everyday. Everyone's very worried." I wonder if Matt does?   
  
"He does. He feels horrible; thinking it's his own fault."   
  
"How do you-?"   
  
"Read your mind?"   
  
"Stop cutting me off!!!" I screamed.   
  
She blushed and said, "Sorry. If you're an angel you have telekinetic powers. I've finally mastered them so . . ." There was a pause.   
  
"Matt likes Sora, and Sora might be having feelings for him." Anna Belle mumbled. "What?"   
  
Suddenly she looked uncomfortable and looked around, like she was trying to find out if someone was spying on us.  
  
"Don't tell anybody about your experience here, and especially act like you don't know what I just told you. If you do, I'll be in big trouble." She hastily ordered as she dragged me to a machine.   
  
She pushed me in and continued as the door shut, "It'll be a dizzying ride. Please be more careful when you're better. It was nice meeting you."   
  
"But-." I never got to finish. I was flying down a tunnel . . . or something. It reminded me of when Agumon got downloaded to the Internet to fight Diaboromon. My head pounded. Then everything was black. My whole body hurt like h***. I heard voices. "Don't worry, Sora, he's gonna wake up. He wouldn't desert us; you know that. He's strong." It sounded like Matt.   
  
"I know, but I'd feel so much better if he'd just wake up." Sora. Sora, I'm Coming! I wish I could tell her that.   
  
"Hey, you guys, his heartbeat changed." That must be Davis.   
  
"It's perfectly normal now." I think that's Joe.   
  
I opened my eyes. I never knew it took so much energy to just lift your eyelids. I tried saying Sora but all that came out was a moan.   
  
Sora gasped. "Ohmygod," she breathed. "Guys!" Her voice was strangled and strangely hushed.   
  
She looked at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I wish I was an angel. Then I could hear what she's thinking. The others looked at me. The girls were crying, Kari was bawling like there was no tomorrow, and the guys looked super relieved. But Sora just looked at me. I don't know what to think, now.  
  
  
So, what'd u think? i know, again, it was super short, but as i said before THEY WILL BE SHORT! Anywho, if ya'll liked it, (or even hated it) please tell me! Mwahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I love cafeene, i love cafeene, i love cafeene, i love cafeene, i love cafeene. :::hits head w/keyboard::: Oww, uhm . . . hehe, good bye!  



	3. Chapter 3

DarkAngel'89  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! MWAHAHAHA, nor will i ever, so please stop bugging me! (though nobody is^-^), but anywho, i hope yas R&R!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I was at home eating dinner in my room. I had just gotten home from the hospital with good news for momma. Everyone was overjoyed.  
  
He was alive. Awake. Finally, my prayers had been answered. Tai had finally woken up. But now . . . now I'm so confused. Matt likes me I know, and I like Tai. But who does Tai like? Probably Mimi or somebody else at school. We had all learned about why Tai had been hit.  
  
Tai had been at Matt's house working on a school project. They couldn't agree on what to do so Tai got mad and left. He was on his bike riding to my house when the truck came veering around the corner and hit him.   
  
MY house. Not Mimi's, not his own house, or Joe's or Izzy's . . . but MY house. For some reason I felt responsible for the whole thing. Me and Tai had always been good friends and promised each other to come to the other first if we were having problems or needed someone to talk to or just get something off our chest. And Tai needed to talk to me, which is why he got hit.  
  
Kari and everybody else keep telling me to stop blaming myself. But that's not the reason why anymore. It's because of me and Matt. I feel so guilty. Ever since we had gone to the Digital World, my feelings for Tai grew and grew. And Matt had always been a good friend, right? Well, this is the main reason why I'm so confused. Because after Matt's concert he threw a party at his house for the Digidestined . . .  
  
~Flashback~  
"Sora, come here, I want to talk about something with you." Of course, I was pretty sure what it was about. But I followed him anyway into an empty room. He closed the door behind me. I sat down on the couch and looked at him waiting for something.  
  
He sat down next to me and took my hand and said, "Sora, I'm going to tell you something very important. So please don't say anything until I'm done." My heart started beating faster. I'm still not sure why it had. Matt took a deep breath and then made his speech.  
  
"Sora, I don't know how to say this, but . . . you're a goddess. Everything about you, your hair, eyes, smile, personality . . . you're perfect. And ever since our first time in the digital world, I knew I loved you, but I never knew how I could tell you, or why you could love me back. But right now, that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I'm finally telling you the one thing that I've meant to say for the past 4 years. Sora Takenouchi, I'm in love with you."  
  
And with that he stopped waiting for my reaction, and when all I could do was stare at him in shock, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. My very first kiss.  
~End Flashback~  
  
That had totally gotten to me. After that we went back to the party, I told Matt that I loved him too . . . but just as a friend. I loved Tai as in boyfriend/girlfriend. I had told Mama the good news. But I hadn't told her the bad news.  
  
The doctors later said that Tai may have woken up and increased his chance of surviving slightly, but that doesn't mean that he was 100% for sure going to pull through. And that worried me. What was I going to do if he didn't make it?  
  
I asked that question again. I had been everyday ever since Tai had gotten hit. If Tai died, that would mean a part of me would have died too. Tai had touched everyone's heart, and dying, he would take a bit of everyone with him. And that would be so painful.  
  
The tears started forming in my eyes again, so I stopped thinking about that. I couldn't wait till after school tomorrow so I could see him again. And that time, I would be with him all alone. That was good, because I wanted to talk to him. I got dressed for bed, told Mama goodnight, and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
**The next day at the Hospital**  
  
I silently closed the door behind me and peaked around the corner. He was awake and watching Soccer. I smiled, of course he would be watching Soccer. Then he noticed that I was there. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Tai." I said cheerfully as I sat down next to him. "Hey, Sora." He said, his voice very soft. "How're you feelin' today? Ready to play soccer yet?" "Of course, I'm always ready to play soccer." He coughed a little after that.  
  
He was still in horrible shape. He didn't look any better than he did when he was unconscious. His eyes looked dull and lifeless.  
  
"Sora?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. "Yeah?" "Do you like Matt?" I was startled, why in the world would he ask me that . . . unless. "Yes, as a friend. Why?" "I dunno, I just got the feeling that maybe you did." He said shrugging the tiniest bit.  
  
"Why in the world would you think I like him? I like you silly." I giggled then realized what I had just said. He turned his head to me and stared for a while. "You-you like me, Sora-san?" He whispered, if that was possible.  
  
I nodded afraid of what to think. I had just made a total fool of myself. He shakily raised his hand and I took it. But he forced his hand through my grip and onto my face. I started crying.   
  
"Why are you crying, Sora-chan?" Tai asked, concerned. "Be-because I love you so much and I'm so worried and-." I stopped when he had lifted himself up and was shaking because of the effort. Any minute I expected him to collapse.  
  
I leaned my face in, a tingling sensation started in my stomach. I touched his face with my own hand and put the other one on the bed. I don't know how it happened but then our lips met.  
  
His lips on mine, and I was in heaven. They were warm and loving, and I never wanted it to end. And for a while it didn't. Until we needed a little something called air.  
  
We backed away panting slightly. I love him so much, and the sense of knowing that he loves me back just as much makes me want to cry and cry and cry. I was so happy, and he just has to pull through now.  
  
Sora Takenouchi and Tai Kamiya - Together Forever, I thought as Tai layed back down and going back to sleep. Tai-chan, you have to pull through now, please.  
  
After a few more minutes I got up, turned the T.V. off, and flipped the light switch and left, practically walking on air. I know we'll be together, no matter what happens. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
  
When i have 5 reviews i'll have chapt.4 up(yes it isn't over just quite yet). Like it? Lemme know, just look below and tell me so! (wow, i'm a poet and didn't even know it) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (i've obvious had my daily dosage of coke) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :::passes out 'cuz of lack of air:::  



	4. Chapter 4

DarkAngel'89  
Disclaimer: Sad, very sad, but the end should lighten the mood a bit. Anywho, no i don't own anything, except for AnnaBelle which i 4got to mention in Chapt.2, but other than that NOTHING IS MINE!!!! Nor will it it ever. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sora couldn't wait until the bell rung so she could go see her Tai. It had been agony all day, just like it had been for the past week. And tomorrow she would be able to spend all day with him. She counted down on the clock as the teacher continued to drone on and on, which the teachers are paid to do.  
  
'2 more minutes', Sora thought, about going crazy. "And since that concludes the lecture of beetles, I will allow you to go ahead and go." The teacher said, and everyone quickly left, except for Sora who hadn't heard because she was paying so much attention to the clock.   
  
"Sora . . . Sora? Sora!" Sora jumped and spun her head around and noticed that everyone else was gone. She looked near the door and saw her teacher getting ready to leave, and he was about to say something but the bell rang, so he left without a word. Sora bolted all the way downstairs to her locker in record time.   
  
Then she got a taxi and rode impatiently. As soon as he had stopped she paid him, and run to the front doors and up the stairs, which she realized helped her for tennis practice. She ran to his room happily until she saw the rest of the gang there with worried faces. She slowed down, her spirits dropping, and she walked slowly to Kari who looked as if she were near tears.  
  
"Kari, what's going on?" Sora asked, fear rising in her voice. "Tai . . . he went into a . . . a . . . relapse. He's worse than ever." Kari said, trying to overcome her tears. Davis came over and put his arm around her shoulder, and, surprisingly, Kari just dove into him and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
The rest of the gang looked restless and scared. Scared that they might lose him, scared that they might never see him again, scared that he would leave them . . . permanently.  
  
But Sora had something else to be afraid of. She might lose the only person that had ever really understood her, that loved her back as much as she loved them, and they were so close, so together, that they were almost one in the same.  
  
Sora didn't do anything; she was too stunned. She couldn't move, speak, cry, she was just in a state of total shock.   
  
**Sora's P.o.V.**  
  
How could this be happening? He was fine yesterday, just like he had been all week. He was making so much progress. But then a little voice rang through my head. "But why did all those doctors and nurses keep coming and checking on him constantly?" It said, as if teasing me.  
  
And it was true. At the time I hadn't really noticed it, I thought they were just checking to see if everything was fine, which it always seemed to be. I should've known better, everything was too good to be true, but Tai had pulled through once hadn't he, he could again. Tai was strong, stronger than any of us. We were silent as the doctors came leaving and re-entering his room.   
  
We sat down in the waiting room, all of us reminiscing with the memories we had with him. All the great times, and, especially with him and Matt, all the bad times. How he had always seemed to save our butts at exactly in the nick of time. During the time me and Kari kept getting worried glances from our friends.  
  
Kari was still crying into Davis's shirt while he rubbed her back soothingly while he had his own tears forming in his eyes. I just kept staring at the ceiling, finally aware that I had tears streaming down my face. Why did this always happen? Everything good always goes bad at some point, I guess.  
  
After a while, a doctor came out with bags under his eyes. We all pounced at him. He held up his hands for us to be quite and we all shut up immediately. He cleared his throat and said softly, "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. He died a peaceful death."   
  
Kari had a complete break down, Mrs. Kamiya passed out, Mr. Kamiya went ghastly white. I had been punched good and hard in the stomach. I felt like it and I doubled over some too, but caught myself on a chair and my world was swirling every which way, and the faces of my friends and mom blurred in and out of focus. And the last thing I knew I was falling fast to the cold ground.  
  
  
3 weeks now without him. It turns out that I blacked out for a couple days. Then a week later we had his funeral. I was being home schooled now, and occasionally hung with the group and had some fun, but I was slowly getting over it. I don't think any of us will ever be able to.  
  
I think that Tai's death took a little of each of us, but also brought out some of our emotions. Joe and Mimi are going out, as well are Ken and Yolei, and also Davis and Kari. Me and Matt are good friends, we decided that's what we'll always be, no matter what. I thought Matt would take it hard, but he accepted it without a flinch and is now the one I turn to, to talk with. I don't know what's going to become of me now with Tai gone.  
**End Sora's P.o.V.**  
  
It turns out that Sora never dated again, and didn't get married. They all gradually got over Tai's death with the help of one another. Ken and Yolei got married, and had three kids. Davis and Kari were inseparable after Tai's death, and eventually got married and now have twins. Joe and Mimi were the first to marry and know, finally, have a little baby boy. Though Tai wasn't there with them, he is always in their hearts. And what has Tai been doing?  
  
**Up in Heaven**  
  
Well, lets just say that Tai has been quite fine in heaven and has been waiting for a long time for Sora to finally join him, so they can finally be together forever. Also, he was very happy at learning that he'd be forever 18, as will Sora when she gets up there with him, and he and Agumon (who died of bad health a few years after Tai), have been wreaking havoc ever since, and of course visiting Anna Belle, who later became Sora, and Kari's guardian angel.  
  
Alright, people, that ends it. Tell me what you thought, 'cuz i'd really appreciate it! Thanks. Ja-ne (goodbye)!  



End file.
